stock_car_racingfandomcom-20200214-history
2019 Coca-Cola 600
| Fulldate = | Year = 2019 | Race_No = 13 | Season_No = 36 | Image = | Caption = | Location = Charlotte Motor Speedway in Concord, North Carolina | Course_mi = 1.5 | Course_km = 2.4 | Distance_laps = 400 | Distance_mi = 600 | Distance_km = 960 | Weather = | Avg = | Pole_Driver = William Byron | Pole_Team = Hendrick Motorsports | Pole_Time = 29.440 | Most_Driver = Martin Truex Jr. | Most_Team = Joe Gibbs Racing | Most_laps = 116 | Car = 19 | First_Driver = Martin Truex Jr. | First_Team = Joe Gibbs Racing | Network = Fox | Announcers = Mike Joy, Jeff Gordon and Darrell Waltrip | Ratings = 4.258 million | Radio = PRN | Booth_Ann = Doug Rice and Mark Garrow | Turn_Ann = Rob Albright (1 & 2) and Pat Patterson (3 & 4) }} The 2019 Coca-Cola 600, the 60th running of the event, was a Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series race held on May 26, 2019 at Charlotte Motor Speedway in Concord, North Carolina. Contested over 400 laps on the 1.5 mile (2.42 km) asphalt speedway, it was the 13th race of the 2019 Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series season. Martin Truex Jr. won his fourth race of the season, second Coca-Cola 600, and 22nd career victory overall. Report Background , the track where the race was held.]] The race was held at Charlotte Motor Speedway, which is located in Concord, North Carolina. The speedway complex includes a quad-oval track that will be utilized for the race, as well as a dragstrip and a dirt track. The speedway was built in 1959 by Bruton Smith and is considered the home track for NASCAR with many race teams based in the Charlotte metropolitan area. The track is owned and operated by Speedway Motorsports Inc. (SMI) with Marcus G. Smith serving as track president. Entry list * (i) denotes driver who are ineligible for series driver points. * ® denotes rookie driver. First practice Daniel Hemric was the fastest in the first practice session with a time of 29.542 seconds and a speed of . Qualifying William Byron scored the pole for the race with a time of 29.440 and a speed of . Qualifying results Practice (post-qualifying) Second practice Daniel Suárez was the fastest in the second practice session with a time of 29.647 seconds and a speed of . Final practice Daniel Suárez was the fastest in the final practice session with a time of 29.883 seconds and a speed of . Race The Start Byron, with a push from Kyle Busch, took the lead from the drop of the green flag. The front of the field sorted out quickly into a single file line. Back in the pack, two and three wide racing was the norm. The early mover? Kevin Harvick(4) worked his way from the 5th starting spot to 2nd place 10 laps in. Erik Jones(20) brought out the first yellow flag of the day on Lap 22. Jones cut down a right front tire and tried to knock down the outside wall in Turn 4. He was Ok but his car was damaged beyond repair. Stage 1 On the restart, Kyle Busch led the field with Austin Dillon(3) beside him on the front row. Busch did not need a push to rocket off into Turn 1, the rest of the field scramble for position two and three wide. Harvick took the lead briefly in the tri-oval, only to be passed by Kyle Busch on the backstretch. Byron, Dillon, and Martin Truex Jr.(19) filled out the top five a third of the way through the Stage. Matt DiBenedetto(95) suffered the same fate as Jones, smacking the wall on Lap 47 and bringing out the 2nd caution of the evening. DiBenedetto took his car to the garage also. During pit stops Chase Elliott(9) was caught speeding on pit road, Almirola was penalized for an uncontrolled tire, sending both drivers to the rear of the field for the restart. Early Battle for the Lead Back to green and again it’s Kyle Busch and Harvick battling for the lead. This time when Harvick passes Busch he makes it stick. Truex joined the battle and moved into 2nd. He passed Harvick a few laps later. Byron and Brad Keselowski(2) were the other two cars in the top 5. While leading Truex cut down a tire bringing out the 3rd caution. He was able to keep the car under control, just brushing the wall. After a couple of stops in the pits, the #19 car was able to remain on the lead lap and continue racing. Back to green and trouble struck again. Kyle Busch and Ricky Stenhouse Jr.(17) bumped on the entry to the tri-oval sending Stenhouse spinning through the artificial turf across from the start/finish line. Installation of the fake grass has kept cars from digging into the turf and doing damage to the splitter and front fascia. Stenhouse was able to change flat spotted tires and continue in the race. More Trouble Keselowski, who had taken the lead just before the caution, restarted on the front row with Harvick. As the pair fought for the top spot, the field stacked up behind them three and four wide. Daniel Hemric(8) lost control in the tri-oval sliding high and unto the bumper of Clint Bowyer. Tapping the wall cost Hemric some damage to the car, luckily everyone behind avoided getting caught up in the incident. Restarting with 5 laps to go in the Stage, Keselowski maintained the lead. Despite a late charge from Harvick, Keselowski held on for the stage win. Stage 2 With five cautions in the first stage, what will be in store for Stage 2? Denny Hamlin(11) took the lead off the restart after the Stage ending pit stops. Harvick, Keselowski, Jimmie Johnson(48), and Elliott followed. It took 26 laps for the caution to make an appearance. Another right front tire failure, this time on the car of Chris Buscher(37), brought out the yellow flag. Most of the leaders pitted, but Elliott, Truex, Joey Logano(22), Ryan Blaney(12), and Daniel Suarez(41) chose to stay on the track. New Leader Blaney weaved through traffic and took the lead on the restart. Until his teammate, Keselowski passed him on the next lap. Halfway through the Stage Harvick had closed on Keselowski making it a two-car race as Kyle Busch, Hamlin, and Byron trailed the lead pair. Logano pitted on Lap 152 complaining of being extremely loose. The pits stop dropped the Team Penske driver from the lead lap. On Lap 160 it was Hamlin blowing a right front tire and hitting the wall. Every one of Joe Gibbs Racing cars, except Kyle Busch, has now experienced a right front tire failure. Something in the car setup? Despite several stops in the pits, Hamlin was able to remain on the lead lap. Byron won the race off pit road, followed by Keselowski, Harvick, Johnson, and Alex Bowman(88). Restart Action Byron and Keselowski raced side-by-side for almost two laps until the stars and stripes of the #2 car pulled in front. Things settled down until Ryan Preece(47) hit the wall with another right front tire problem on Lap 188. Setting up a wild run to the end of the Stage. The race restarted with seven laps to go in the stage. Byron the leader, Bowman in 2nd and Keselowski in 3rd. Bowman took the lead and then with two laps to go he was passed by Keselowski for the Stage win. At the end of the Stage, the cars were brought down pit road and stopped just before the start/finish line. With engines shut off, the crowd rose for a 30 second moment of silence in honor of every individual who lost their lives in the service of their country. From roaring engines to complete silence, an impressive display! Stage 3 After pit stops, it’s Kyle Busch back out front on the restart. Elliott, Harvick, Truex, and Blaney give chase starting the 2nd half of the race. A third of the way through Stage 3, Kyle Busch had built the largest lead of the night, almost two and a half seconds. By the halfway point of the race, Busch had built the lead to over 3.5 seconds. Then Bayley Currey(52) hit the wall out of Turn 2 and slid down the backstretch bringing out the 11th caution of the race. Truex won the race off pit road and will restart with Kyle Busch next to him on the front row. With a push from Blaney, Truex took the lead. Kyle Busch fought back to pass a lap later until Truex made the cross-over move on the backstretch regaining the lead. In the clean air, Truex began to build the lead. 400 Miles In At the 400 mile mark, the field seemed content to make laps and ride things out for a while. Single file all the way around the track, everyone is catching their breath for the run to the finish in the Final Stage. Truex finished out the Stage building almost a four second lead on his teammate Kyle Busch. Keselowski who won the first two Stages finished 14th. A total of 21 cars remained on the lead lap 300 laps into the race. The Final Stage With the end in sight, the battle for the win is sure to intensify. Elliott exits pit road 1st and takes the lead on the restart. The scramble for positions gets tight. Kurt Busch spins and takes a wild ride through the tri-oval. Fortunately, he avoids serious contact with other cars. At the start of the spin, Kurt makes slight contact with his brother Kyle Busch. Slight damage to the right side of Kyle’s car forces him to the pits. One of the fastest cars on the track will have to come from the rear of the field. The restart has Elliott, Truex, Kyle Larson(42) last week's All-Star Race winner, Blaney, and Logano leading the pack to the green flag. Trouble erupts on the backstretch and the biggest crash of the day results. Kyle Larson gets sideways, hits Clint Bowyer(42) and the wreck grows. The cars of Austin Dillon, Ty Dillon(3), and Preece are also involved. Tension Builds The race returns to green with 77 laps remaining and as the laps wind down the intensity continues to build. Three wide down the backstretch drivers are looking for an opening to move forward. Elliott steps out at the front with Truex right behind. Blaney, Logano, and Ryan Newman(6) are the leaders as the field sorts itself out. The race restarted with 35 laps to go, if you want to win the Coca-Cola 600 now is the time to make it happen. Truex shot forward, Elliott faded back. Penske teammates Logano and Blaney diced it out for 2nd with Kyle Busch closing from 4th. Team Penske With Roger Penske winning his 18th Indy 500 earlier in the day, Blaney and Logano were trying to complete the Memorial double. No team owner has ever won Indy and Charlotte on the same day. With 20 laps to go in the 600, only Martin Truex stood in the way of that happening. Blaney picked up a serious vibration in the middle of the corners he pitted with 10 laps to go. Just as Keselowski slid off Turn 4 after bouncing off the wall. With the caution displayed, Blaney drove through the pits to remain on the lead lap. The leaders all hit pit road for fresh tires. The Finish David Ragan(38) stayed out and inherited the lead. Newman took two tires and exited the pits first. The pair line up on the front row for the restart. Truex, Kyle Busch, Elliott, and Logano will follow them to the green. It was four wide down the backstretch for the lead. By the time they made it back to the start/finish line, it was Truex, Logano, Kyle Busch, and Elliott at the white flag. As Hamlin crashed on the backstretch, Truex drove under the checkered flag to take the win. Stage results Stage 1 Laps: 100 Stage 2 Laps: 100 Stage 3 Laps: 100 Final stage results Stage 4 Laps: 100 Race statistics * Lead changes: 30 among 11 different drivers * Cautions/Laps: 16 for 80 * Red flags: 1 for 1 minute and 56 seconds * Time of race: 4 hours, 50 minutes and 9 seconds * Average speed: Media Television Fox Sports televised the race in the United States for the 19th consecutive year. Mike Joy was the lap-by-lap announcer, while three-time Coca-Cola 600 winner, Jeff Gordon and five-time race winner Darrell Waltrip were the color commentators. Jamie Little, Regan Smith, Vince Welch and Matt Yocum reported from pit lane during the race. Radio Radio coverage of the race was broadcast by the Performance Racing Network (PRN), and was simulcasted on Sirius XM NASCAR Radio. Doug Rice and Mark Garrow called the race in the booth when the field raced through the quad-oval. Rob Albright reported the race from a billboard in turn 2 when the field was racing through turns 1 and 2 and halfway down the backstretch. Pat Patterson called the race from a billboard outside of turn 3 when the field raced through the other half of the backstretch and through turns 3 and 4. Brad Gillie, Brett McMillan, Wendy Venturini and Steve Richards were the pit reporters during the broadcast. Standings after the race ;Drivers' Championship standings ;Manufacturers' Championship standings *'Note': Only the first 16 positions are included for the driver standings. *. – Driver has clinched a position in the Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series playoffs. References Coca-Cola 600 Coca-Cola 600 Coca-Cola 600 Category:NASCAR races at Charlotte Motor Speedway